freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Omicron Gamma system
Half of the ship crews aboard Hispania decided to leave the ship using the shuttles. They gradually landed on this system, and began the life of harvesting Artifacts, and engaging various acts of piracy. They became the Corsairs, and took this system as their home. Over the years, they have built a further base besides the home world, for example Tripoli Shipyard . One of the Jump Holes that leads to the unknown 2 system exists at here. However, the frequent intervention by Nomads does not invite ships lingering around the area. Over the time that place became one of the trial grounds for the young Corsairs, and gained the infamous nickname of "Graveyard of Innocents". This system has 2 nebulae. A small walker nebula, and a large green nebula which covers half the system. The walker nebula holds the wreck called "Vengance", which holds x2 GUARDIAN, x10 Paralyzer missles, and 1 Gunslinger turret Mk1. The Green nebula holds 16 wrecks, and 3 jump holes. Planets Planet Crete The ancestors of the Corsairs that had set adrift from the crippled Hispania made planetfall on Crete shortly after the other Houses arrived in the Sirius Sector. Scratching out a living, the Corsairs managed a bleak existence for four centuries. Eventually they developed a strong self-identity, isolated from the rest of the Houses. In 450 AS, that insular world changed. An exploratory expedition headed by Franz Schulman -- financed by Daumann and the Rheinland government -- stumbled into the sytem while mapping the far reaches of the Walker Nebula. The local inhabitants, sensing a historic oppurtunity, attacked the landing party en masse, killing all save Schulman, whom they took hostage to gain control of the mother ship Schiller in orbit above the planet. No one is entirely sure who first nicknamed them the "Corsairs", recalling the ancient pirate clans of the Mediterranean, but the name came into popular use among the Houses sometime around 500 AS. The Corsairs began attacking unprotected outposts and ships, plundering whatever supplies and equipment they could lay their hands on, before escaping through one of their secret Jump Holes. The systematic expansion of the Houses into the Omega Border Worlds further fueled the Corsair movement, dramatically increasing the quantity and variety of accessible goods. The final chapter began in the sixth century AS, when an enterprising, well-armed Liberty freelancer named Jim Bown made his way to Omicron Gamma. He brought various Consumer Goods to trade, but the Corsairs could offer little but Artifacts. A year later, he returned. Those trinkets were all the rage with the elite of Manhattan. He saw a great business opportunity if they could set up a viable trade route to Liberty. The Corsairs were on their way. They grew rapidly in size and sophistication as they built up the Artifact trade. The primary smuggling route goes north to Sigma-19, where Artifacts are traded with the Hogosha onboard the Hawaii. They have also opened up a route into Rheinland via the Yanagi Junker base in Sigma-13. In the west the Corsairs invaded Bretonia in order to reach the Junker Trafalgar base in New London. The Bounty Hunters Guild has taken advantage of several Freeports in the Edge Worlds to attack the Corsairs' home system. So far they've been more of nuisance than a real threat, but the presence of Zoner-controlled bases so close to Omicron Gamma has provoked intense debate among the Elders of Crete regarding the future of nearby Independent bases. Planet Cella Dor An arid world whose atmospheric composition does not block harmful cosmic radiation, effectively rendering the planet sterile. Kalhmera A small, icy moon whose low planetary mass was insufficient to keep its atmosphere from bleeding into space over miliions of years. Bases Tripoli Shipyard A Corsair shipyard with minimal capabilities. Corsairs are a well-trained, well-armed, organized group of pirates engaged in a wide range of illegal activities. Jump Gates/Holes * Holes ** Omega-41 (C5) ** Omicron Theta (D3) ** Unknown 2 (F2) Wrecks 16x Corsair Fighters (2F) This ship is part of the Graveyard of the Innocents, where young Corsairs must prove their worthiness or perish in the process. Many of those ships contain Artifacts. *Contains: **2x Salamnca Mk 1 **20x Artifacts Vengeance (5C) The wreck of the Bounty Hunter fighter Vengeance. This ship was flown by "Lucky" Logan Conner, who stretched his luck a little too far. *Contains: **2x GUARDIAN **1x Gunslinger Turret Mk 1 **10x Paralyzer Missle (Ammo) Category:Systems Category:Hispania Category:Edge Worlds